


Inevitability

by MiriRainbowitz



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And to think, Oliver had been looking forward to <i>not</i> having Quentin Lance as a father-in-law</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitability

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZabbyPerno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZabbyPerno/gifts).



“And by the way, Oliver, thank you _so much_ for helping me,” Donna said, turning away from the stove to face the screen. “I know you’re really busy with running for Mayor and all that, but I really appreciate you helping me cook.”

“It’s no problem, Donna,” Oliver replied with a smile. “I kind of needed a break from my campaign, and I’m always glad to help you. Now, eyes back on the stove, or you’re gonna have another Steak Sauce Incident.”

Oliver suppressed a smirk as Donna visibly shuddered. “Why do you keep on bringing that up?” she asked, moving the vegetables in the frying pan around with a spatula.

“Because it shows how far you’ve come,” Oliver replied. “We all have to start somewhere. You should probably check your chicken.”

“I bet _you_ didn’t have any Steak Sauce Incidents when you started,” Donna said as she flipped the chicken over.

“Not so much,” Oliver replied. “But I am a quick learner, and that chicken looks _very_ good.”

“It does, doesn’t it?” Donna said. “Y’know, I think Quentin is really going to like this.”

Oliver froze. “Quentin?” he asked. “What’s his last name?”

“Lance,” Donna replied cheerfully. “Do you know him?”

“Um… yeah, I do,” Oliver said. “How, um, how did you meet?”

“We met at this lovely little restaurant when you asked me to come to Star City to see Felicity,” Donna replied. “He was kind of lonely, because his daughter is apparently going out of town, and _just_ when she came back apparently, and we’ve been talking and this is the second weekend he’s coming to visit me.”

“That’s… great, Donna,” Oliver said. “So, everything looks pretty good, at this point I’d do a tiny taste-test and see if you need to add any spices or anything.”

“Okay, thanks, sweetie,” Donna replied. “I’ll talk to you later!”

“Let me know how it goes,” Oliver said with a smile before ending the video call, then groaned and tilted his head back. _How had this happened?_

 

“Oliver, I’m- home?” Felicity said as she walked into the loft, catching sight of Oliver staring unblinkingly into the fireplace. “What’s going on? Is it Darhk?”

“Worse,” Oliver replied, and Felicity felt her heart skip a beat. “Your mother is seeing Captain Lance.”

“I- wait, what? How is that _worse_ than Damien magic-wielding supervillain Darhk?” Felicity asked.

“Because- I thought I _escaped_  him being my father-in-law!” Oliver said.

Felicity felt a thrill go through her at the words “father-in-law”, but did allow it to show. “This coming from the guy who had Ra’s al Ghul as a father-in-law,” she said.

“Being on the receiving end of Captain Lance’s protectiveness of his daughters is something I’ve had a lot of experience with, and it is not pleasant,” Oliver replied. “I’d ask her to break up with him, but - she seems happy, and asking her to do that would be beyond selfish.”

“Well, maybe it won’t be so bad,” Felicity said. “You _have_ changed. Captain Lance has to realize that. You’re not selfish or irresponsible anymore.”

“I guess we’ll see,” Oliver replied. “Anyway, what do you want for dinner?”


End file.
